1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector system provided on a portable information device, such as a PDA, and especially to an electrical connector system with an electrical connector being inserted into a mating electrical connector at an angle or in an oblique direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2003-168527 discloses a conventional electrical connector system of this type. The electrical connector system consists of first and second electrical connectors. In order to reduce the plugging/unplugging force, the second electrical connector is plugged into the first electrical connector in an oblique direction and then turned to complete the plugging. In order to permit the second electrical connector being inserted into the first electrical connector at an initial plugging stage, the first electrical connector has a tapered outer face extending forwardly. Also, it has a relatively large shutter to protect its contact elements in the insulative housing. This shutter is slid into the interior against a coil spring by the second electrical connector inerted into the first electrical connector.
However, it is necessary to provide a relatively large storage space in the first electrical connector to house the retreated shutter. In addition, the plugging angle between the first and second lelectrical connectors is determined by the angle of the tapered outer face of the first electrical connector so that it is impossible to make plugging at a given angle. Moreover, the terminals make contact at the final stage of plugging, providing the limited cleaning effect.